Think Twice (song)
| Format = CD, 12", cassette single | Recorded = 1993 Westside Studios, Marian Heights, Larrabee Sound Studios, The Hit Factory | Genre = Pop, soft rock, soul | Length = 4:47 | Label = Columbia, Epic | Writer = Andy Hill, Peter Sinfield | Producer = Christopher Neil, Aldo Nova | Last single = "Misled" (1994) | This single = "Think Twice" (1994) | Next single = "Only One Road" (1994) }} "Think Twice" is a song by Canadian recording artist Céline Dion. It was written by British songwriters Andy Hill, who had achieved success a decade earlier for his work with Bucks Fizz, and Peter Sinfield, a former member of rock group King Crimson. Production on the track was handled by Aldo Nova and Christopher Neil. The song is rock-influenced and features a guitar solo, one of only a few of Dion's songs to do so, performed by Nova. It was released as the fourth single from Dion's The Colour of My Love (1993) album on July 18, 1994 in North America, in October 1994 in the United Kingdom, Australia and Japan, and February 1995 in the rest of the world.The Colour of My Love Background Two versions of the music video exist: the first was released in August 1994; later because of the huge success in the UK, Céline Dion made a special music video in December 1994. It aired in the UK Top of the Pops television programme. The model of the first version of the Think Twice's video is Steve Santagati. The B-sides of this single were taken mainly from Dion chante Plamondon album, which was released at that time worldwide. It was also the first time that Dion's English single included French songs as B-sides all over the world. Think Twice was included later on the European and Australian editions of All the Way… A Decade of Song greatest hits (1999) and European edition of My Love: Essential Collection (2008). It remains a staple of Dion's live set in countries where the song was a runaway hit. Dion performed "Think Twice" at the 1995 World Music Awards. "Think Twice" received an Ivor Novello Award for the Song of the Year in 1995. "Think Twice" was covered by Alana Dante in 1996, Maribel Gonzalez in 1999, and Liel Kolet in 2005. It was also performed by Kelly Clarkson on American Idol and Carolynne Good on Fame Academy. Critical reception Allmusic senior editor Stephen Thomas Erlewine wrote that there was "careful production, professional songwriting (highlighted by "When I Fall in Love," "The Power of Love," and "Think Twice.")http://www.allmusic.com/album/the-colour-of-my-love-mw0000106368 Chicago Tribune senior Brad Webber wrote mixed review referring to Dion's vocals as "forcefully resonant and multiflavored." He elaborated, "On 'The Colour of My Love,' you've got to dig deep to find them, though, past the crooked roots of a Janet Jackson impersonation ('Misled' and 'Think Twice.') With her attempt at soul, you can categorize Dion as fairly shallow, sort of a female Michael Bolton."http://articles.chicagotribune.com/1994-02-17/features/9402170340_1_star-celine-dion-colour Chart performance Upon its release, "Think Twice" became a hit in Europe and Australia. Uniquely for Dion's discography, whilst the song was not a major hit in America, it was a runaway hit in the UK, going on to be on the biggest-selling records of all time.UK Charts - top 100 selling singles It remains Dion's second-biggest hit in the UK, eclipsed only by "My Heart Will Go On," and is widely credited amongst British fans as cementing Dion, previously most-known in the United Kingdom for her victory in the 1988 Eurovision Song Contest, as a major star to British audiences. The song went to number 1 all over Europe, including: Ireland (9 weeks at the top), United Kingdom (7 weeks), Belgium Flanders (5 weeks), Netherlands (4 weeks), Norway (4 weeks), Sweden (4 weeks) and Denmark (2 weeks).Crossing All Barriers It was also very successful in Australia reaching number 2. "Think Twice" was certified platinum and has sold 1.3 million copies in the UK. It was also certified platinum in Australia (70,000) and gold in the Netherlands (50,000). According to Nielsen SoundScan the single has sold 50,000 copies in the United States. Formats and track listings Australian/Canadian/U.S. CD single #"Think Twice" (radio edit) – 4:10 #"L'amour existe encore" – 3:50 European CD single #"Think Twice" (radio edit) – 4:10 #"Le monde est stone" – 3:40 Japanese CD maxi single #"Think Twice" (radio edit) – 4:10 #"L'amour existe encore" – 3:50 #"(If There Was) Any Other Way" – 4:00 UK cassette maxi single #"Think Twice" (radio edit) – 4:10 #"L'amour existe encore" – 3:50 #"Le monde est stone" – 3:40 European/UK CD single #"Think Twice" (radio edit) – 4:10 #"Le monde est stone" – 3:40 #"If Love Is Out the Question" – 3:53 #"If You Asked Me To" – 3:55 European/UK CD single #2 #"Think Twice" (radio edit) – 4:10 #"The Power of Love" (radio edit) – 4:42 #"Where Does My Heart Beat Now" – 4:33 Official versions #"Think Twice" (radio edit) – 4:10 #"Think Twice" (album version) – 4:48 #"Think Twice" (alternate version included on 'The Essential Celine Dion' bonus disc) - 4:28 Charts and certifications Charts Certifications References External links *